Nightmare Bonnie
Koszmarny Bonnie ('''z ang. '''Nightmare Bonnie) - jeden z animatroników w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Wygląd Koszmarny Bonnie to animatronik o otyłej sylwetce, Posiada pięć palców uzbrojonych w mechaniczne pazury na każdej ręce, podczas gdy w poprzednich częściach (nie licząc Springtrap'a z trzeciej odsłony gry) ta cecha anatomiczna się nie pojawiała. Jego zęby są wyjątkowo ostre, które niewątpliwie nadają mu przeraźliwy wizerunek, na dodatek ma aż dwie szczęki. Możemy również dostrzec czerwoną, elegancką muszkę, która w pewien sposób kontrastuje z pozostałymi elementami kostiumu animatronika. Lewe oko sprawia wrażenie pełnosprawnego, zaś prawe zdaje się uszkodzone, jednak nie powoduje problemów z widzeniem, co ujawnia się podczas jumpscare'u Koszmarnego Bonnie'ego. Jego kostium jest koloru modrego, co upodabnia go do starszego modelu z Five Nights at Freddy's 2, ale posiada twarz i mechaniczne gałki oczne z fioletowymi tęczówkami, które kojarzą się z Bonnie'm z pierwszej części. Kształt ciała najbardziej przypomina Springtrapa z Five Nights at Freddy's 3 m.in. ze względu na fakt posiadania pięciu palców. Withered Bonnie, Springtrap i Koszmarny Bonnie mają jedną wspólną cechę - liczne uszkodzenia ciała. Z lewej ręki i prawej stopy jest zdarty kostium pokazując przy tym ich wewnętrzne elementy. Uszy są częściowo uszkodzone. Podsumowując w jego ciele znajduje się pełno mniejszych i większych dziur, ale najbardziej zauważalna jest ta w okolicach jamy brzusznej i jamy klatki piersiowej, przez którą widać rdzeń endoszkieletu. Zachowanie Głównym, a zarazem jedynym celem Koszmarnego Bonnie'ego, jak i jego kompanów jest wdarcie się do pokoju głównego protagonisty. Jego lokacja startowa jest nieznana, ale będzie próbowa ją opuszczać, przejść przez Lewy Przedpokój i dostać się do grającego praktycznie od samego początku rozgrywki, ponieważ już w nocy 1 stanowi zagrożenie. Nie lubi światła, więc gdy pojawi się na końcu Prawego Przedpokoju, kontakt ze światłem latarki powinien go zniechęcić na tyle, by zszedł z pola widzenia gracza. Czasami może pojawić się w mroku przy drzwiach, jest tam całkowicie niewidoczny a zaświecenie latarką lub zbyt późna reakcja prowokuje go do ataku, jednak możemy usłyszeć jego głośne, specyficzne oddychanie, które wydaje w takiej sytuacji. Ma nam to pomóc określić czy czai się w ciemnościach. Należy domknąć na chwilę drzwi i poczekać , aby sobie poszedł. Mimo, że chwilowo odejdzie od drzwi, nigdy się nie poddaje i w coraz to bardziej zaawansowanych nocach zacznie się stawać jeszcze bardziej aktywny. Oddychanie Koszmarnego Bonnie'go Plik:Sapanie_1.ogg Plik:Sapanie_2.ogg Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare Bonnie działa dokładnie jak Nightmare Mangle i Circus Baby. Atakuje raz na noc i przychodzi z Prawego Korytarza.Jeśli zamkniemy mu drzwi przed nosem to je wyważy i nas zabije. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie go to kupienie Pluszaka Bonnie'go z Zakątka Nagród. Im większa inteligencja Nightmare Bonnie'go tym większa jest cena Pluszaka Bonnie'go. Inteligencja 1-5 - 10 Faz-Tokenów Inteligencja 6-10 - 15 Faz-Tokenów Inteligencja 11-20 - 20 Faz-Tokenów Jumpscare thumb|left|Jumpscare N. Bonnie'go, kiedy gracz znajduje się w Pokoju Dziecięcym thumb|Jumpscare N. Bonnie'go, kiedy gracz jest w Lewym Przedpokoju Koszmarny Bonnie, jak każdy animatronik w Five Nights at Freddy's 4 potrafi atakować. Koszmarnego Freddy'ego, Foxy'ego i Koszmarnego Chicę łączy wspólna cecha - Mogą wykonywać Jumpscare na dwa sposoby (Drugi Jumpscare N. Chici wykonuje jej ciasteczko, ale jest ono zależne od jej woli). Do pierwszego Jumpscare dochodzi wtedy, gdy gracz znajduje się w chwili ataku w innej lokacji niż lewy Przedpokój. chwyta protagonistę unosi go w powietrze i prawdopodobnie szykuje się do ugryzienia.być może wbija swoje pazury w protagonistę,ponieważ je posiada. Atak, kiedy protagonista jest przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do Prawego Przedpokoju się nieco różni. Bonnie go chwyta, trzęsie nim, a następnie wprost na niego ryczy. Halloween'owa wersja używa podobnych tekstur, wszakże lekko zmienionych, a także o innych kolorach.W Ultimate Custom Night jumpscare wykonuje kiedy nie kupimy pluszaka.Wtedy trzyma nas i kłapie szczęką. .]] Dźwięki wydawane przez Koszmarnego Bonnie'go podczas Jumpscare Plik:FNAF4SCREAM1.ogg Ciekawostki * Koszmarny Bonnie posiada wąsy, ale są one słabo widoczne. * Każdy animatronik we FNaF 4 ma jakiś specjalny atrybut z wyjątkiem Nightmare Bonnie'go i Jack-O-Bonniego: Koszmarny Freddy - mniejsze wersje, Koszmarna Chica - Koszmarna Babeczka i trzy szczęki,Jack-O-Chica - Dynia i trzy szczęki Koszmarny Foxy - Hak, Koszmarna Mangle - druga głowa Fredbear - Szczęka w brzuchu, Koszmar (Animatronik) - Koszmar (Noc), Nightmarionne - Pozytywka, PlushTrap i Nightmare Balloon Boy - Własne minigierki. * Wielu graczy narzeka, że w ogóle nie słyszą specyficznego odgłosu podczas, gdy N. Bonnie stoi w mroku przy drzwiach, co kończy się często śmiercią, mimo iż wskazówki mówią wyraźnie o nasłuchiwaniu specyficznych odgłosów. ** Możliwe, że odgłosy są bardzo ciche i trzeba grać w ciszy, by je usłyszeć. * Przed wyjściem FNaF 4 większości fanów myślała że przedstawiony na teaserze Koszmarny Bonnie jest Springtrap'em lub Nightmare Springtrap'em, dowodem na to miał być pojawiający się zielony kolor podświetleniu, ale pewnego dnia na stronie idm jego oficjalna nazwa została wyjawiona ponadto na potwierdzenie dowodów w zakładce EXTRA przy tym Animatroniku jest napisane Nightmare Bonnie. * Jest to kolejny odpowiednik Bonniego. * Jako jedyny razem z Koszmarną Chicą oraz z Koszmarnym Cupcake'iem mają Jack-O odpowiedników pierwszy to Jack-O-Nightmare Bonnie , drugi to Nightmare Jack-O - Chica, oraz Jack-O Pumpkin. * Kiedy atakuje nas wersja Jack-O można usłyszeć krzyk Jack-Ooooooooooo. Galeria FNaF 4, nowy teaster.jpg|Bonnie na teaserze IMG 20150715 114432.JPG|Bonnie przed Jumpscare Koszmarny Bonnie sc.gif|Koszmarny Bonnie w Lewym Przedpokoju (animacja) Nightmare_Bonnie_in_West_Hall.png|Koszmarny Bonnie w lewym przedpokoju-tekstura nbonnie.jpg|Koszmarny Bonnie w zakładce "EXTRA" Nightmare_bonnie_full_body_thank_you_image.png|Nightmare Bonnie na Thank You! NBonnieCN.png|Nightmare Bonnie w UCN Nightmare Bonnie na cam 02 UCN.png|Nightmare Bonnie na cam 02 UCN Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Mężczyźni